


spider problems

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Crack, M/M, Random & Short, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Spiders are scary. Eddy and Brett get stuck in a closet and have to deal.
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	spider problems

Brett is just going along minding his own business when a spider falls from the ceiling. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

It is huge and hairy and right in his face... any closer and it would have fallen on top of his head. Ok, so it's not that big for an Australian spider. But even small Australian spiders are HUGE. 

So he does what any normal human being would do - he immediately backs up and runs out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Which puts him in pure darkness, pressed up against something squishy and breathing.

"Is it gone?" Eddy whispers against his face, just as Brett starts panicking that he'd run straight into the arms of a fucking GIGANTIC LIFESIZED SPIDER. Phew. 

"No it's still there!" Brett says, heart hammering. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's still there. I've been hiding for ages."

"Why are you hiding in the closet though?" Brett wonders. 

"Because... it seemed like a good idea at the time! Why are you?"

"I thought this was the door! I mean the exit." There really isn't enough room in the closet for one person much less two. Brett is pretty sure a dustpan is jabbing him in the back, and he's practically plastered against Eddy. "Maybe we should just make a run for it?"

"No, don't open the door!" Eddy grabs onto Brett, trying to stop him from moving. "What if it comes in! I can just imagine it crawling up my pant leg... ugh. I hate cockroaches!"

"Mate, I hate to tell you this, but cockroaches can go under doors."

Eddy starts hyperventilating. "Shhh if I can't see it, it doesn't count. It's not in here, it's not in here, I'm safe," he repeats to himself. 

"Anyway, I didn't see a cockroach. I'm hiding from a spider."

"Noooooo. I hate spiders too."

When Eddy said 'hate' Brett felt teeth against his lower lip. Someone else's teeth, not his own. 

"Uhhhh, did you just bite me?"

"No. Maybe. Yes," Eddy admits. "It was an accident! There's no room and your face is right there."

"Ugh," Brett groans. "Ok this is officially now my worst kiss ever."

"That's not fair! You can't count that as a kiss."

"I can and I am," Brett says emphatically, snickering. 

"That wasn't even a kiss. I was just... talking and your face was in the way!"

Brett can't stop laughing now. 

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent kisser," Eddy says indignantly. "The best."

"Too bad - you're the _worst_ kisser in my book, and you'll never get - "

Eddy kisses him. It's not a great kiss either, since Eddy doesn't exactly know where Brett's lips are and has to guess. So his mouth lands on the side of Brett's mouth first, but he quickly readjusts. Brett's mouth is slightly open because he was talking, and stays open out of surprise, and did Eddy just lick his tongue?

Eddy shifts Brett against him, and Brett finds himself opening his mouth more instinctively. Wait, what is he doing? But he actually can't do anything - there's no space, and Eddy seems determined to prove that he's a good kisser... so he may as well enjoy himself, right? Eddy kisses him deeply and then pulls back, teasing. His fingers brush the back of Brett's head, trailing forward until they hit the edge of Brett's ear, stroking up the the arch lightly. 

Brett moans loudly and surges forward, kissing Eddy for all his worth before he comes to his senses and rips himself away. "That's not fair!" he protests. "You can't just - that actually turns me on."

"I know," Eddy says in a voice that is suddenly smoky and deep. 

Brett shivers and Eddy pulls him in again. 

Brett can't say for how long they kiss, but it's for long enough that he forgets they're hiding from scary bugs, forgets they're stuck in a closet, forgets any and all reasons why this might be a bad idea. Any longer and he's going to forget his own name...

The door suddenly opens. In between blinking to cope with the suddenly bright light, Brett looks up to see Ray's shocked face. "Whoops, sorry," he says. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's not what it looks like!" Eddy says, at the same time that Brett says, "We were hiding from spiders!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure, guys," Ray says, and with a wink he shuts the door again. 

Brett sighs. Well if everyone is going to think they're making out (and now that Ray knows, everyone's gonna know), there’s no point in stopping now. He pulls Eddy closer. "This is still the worst kiss ever," he points out. 

"I'm not done with you yet," Eddy promises.


End file.
